Tais toi mon cœur
by HappyTagada
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard pour la tornade Katherine Spence. Sans le savoir, Kat s'apprête à vivre les moments les plus palpitants de sa vie. Entre un nouveau don pour le moins envahissant, des amis plus farceurs que jamais, un pire ennemi qui devient tout un coup sympathique voire attirant, et un mystérieux danger qui la guette, les choses s'annoncent... Mouvementées.
1. Chapitre I : Départ en trombe

**Bonjour à tous ! :-) **

**Après avoir passé des années à vous lire cher fan d'Harry Potter, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi dans les fanfictions. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire, autant que j'ai pu le faire en découvrant vos histoires. N'hésitez pas à déposer des reviews, notamment si vous avez des questions, ou des commentaires à faire concernant mon style d'écriture, ou une incohérence qui aurait pu vous sauter aux yeux. Je tenterai d'y répondre autant que possible, mais malheureusement, mes études me prennent un temps considérable et elles passent en priorité. Je m'excuse donc d'avance si certains messages restent sans réponses. Mais sachez que si review il y a, elle seront toujours grandement appréciées, et je vous en remercie d'avance. **

**Bonne lecture ! ;-). **

_**Disclaimer : L'univers fabuleux de Harry Potter et ses personnages sont entièrement vôtres Mme J.K Rowling, et je ne possède que les personnages que j'ai créé.**_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Départ en trombe**

Une jeune fille attendait sur la voie 9 trois quarts, tapant impatiemment du pied et entortillant nerveusement ses longues boucles brunes autour de ses doigts. Le foule s'agitait autour d'elle, les parents se pressant d'embrasser leurs enfants et leur faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises avant de les laisser monter à bord. Le Poudlard Express siffla trois fois, annonçant son départ prochain vers la célèbre école de magie où elle entamerait sa septième et dernière année d'étude. Elle consulta sa montre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces andouilles, ils ont déjà un quart d'heure de retard... » Maugréa t-elle avec irritation.

Il faut dire que Katherine Spence n'était pas du genre à attendre qui que se soit. D'habitude, c'était elle qui se laissait désirer. Elle répondit d'un signe de main à quelques unes de ses connaissances, qui l'apostrophaient de tous côtés.

« A toute à l'heure Kat ! »

« On se voit au dîner ! »

« Tu m'as manquée pendant ces vacances, il faut absolument que je te raconte mon été ! »

« Wahou, ta robe est magnifique ! »

« Tu es rayonnante aujourd'hui, comme toujours d'ailleurs ! »

Katherine sourit. La popularité lui seyait à merveille.

C'est là qu'ils firent leur apparition sur le quai. Comme toujours, les demoiselles gloussèrent en chuchotant à l'oreille de leurs copines. Les garçons leur jetèrent un œil brillant d'admiration, ou d'animosité. Jaloux. Les Maraudeurs. Le premier avait une démarche assurée, des cheveux ébènes et ébouriffés, et des yeux noisettes pétillant de malice étincelaient derrière ses lunettes rondes. James Potter. Le -ô- combien célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe Quidditch de Gryffondeur, grand fauteur de trouble à ses heures, brillant élève sans prendre la peine de mettre le nez dans ses cahiers. A côté de lui, se tenait son meilleur ami, le beau et ténébreux Sirius Black. Ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses incroyables yeux gris, et ses lèvres arboraient un sourire en coin séducteur. On le devinait sans peine bourreau des cœurs. Ces deux là étaient inséparables. Ensemble, ils faisaient le meilleur, comme le pire. On ne comptait plus le nombre de retenues à leur actif, et chaque année, ils semblaient un peu plus téméraires. Non loin derrière eux, Peter Pettigrow leur emboîtait le pas. Timide et discret, il était le suiveur du groupe, se pâmant d'admiration pour James et Sirius. Enfin, le quatrième se tenait un peu en retrait, baissant la tête vers le sol, comme gêné de toute cette attention. S'il voulait passer inaperçu, c'était raté. Le mystérieux Remus Lupin suscitait un intérêt démesuré chez tous ces compères de Poudlard. Le jeune homme était la tête froide du groupe, celui qui gardait un œil sur ses amis pour les empêcher de s'enfoncer trop loin dans les ennuis... Enfin, sans toutefois cesser de participer à leurs bêtises ou de mener le jeu lui même. Remus était connu pour sa gentillesse, son intelligence et son esprit de solidarité. Il semblait toujours pâle et maladif, mais une aura de puissance s'émanait de lui. Les filles le trouvaient mignon et charmant, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience, et tout le monde éprouvait pour lui un certain respect. Vous l'aurez compris, là où James était arrogant, Sirius désinvolte et Peter trouillard et naïf, Remus semblait... Parfait ? Pas si parfait que ça, lorsqu'on connaissait sa... Particularité. Ainsi, chaque mois, lorsque la lune s'élevait ronde et pleine dans le ciel, il se transformait en une créature dangereuse et assoiffée de sang.

Mais ça, Kat l'ignorait. Pour elle, c'était Lupin, le Maraudeur insupportablement parfait qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Depuis leur première rencontre, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle le haïssait. De toutes ses tripes. Il faut dire que la jeune fille était assez entière dans ses goûts : Soit elle aimait, soit elle détestait. Lupin n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, et sans une raison réellement valable, elle s'était mise à le haïr avec une violence inouïe le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, même si la jeune Gryffondor justifiait son animosité par un malheureux accident lors de leur premier cours de potion où il avait esquinté son chemisier préféré. Sauf que voilà, six ans passés, et la garde de Kat ne flanchait pas. Remus avait beau s'être répandu en excuses dans un premier temps, s'être montré toute aimable et poli qu'il était avec elle, elle avait continué au fil de leurs années d'étude à se montrer exécrable. Et puis, était venu un jour...

_**Flash Back **_

_Kat, alors en quatrième année, prenait son petit déjeuner tout en bavardant joyeusement avec Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie. Voyant les Maraudeurs faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle adressa un grand sourire et un signe de main à Sirius pour les inciter à les rejoindre. Elle adorait Sirius. Elle le considérait comme son frère. Il était de loin celui qui la comprenait le mieux, cernait en un rien de temps ses humeurs, avec Lily peut-être. _

_« Salut Kitty-Kat », la salua t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Bonjour à toi, mon amour de Lily. »_

_« Hé ! » S'indigna James alors qu'il la saluait d'une étreinte chaleureuse._

_D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel. Il était de notoriété publique que James Potter était amoureux fou de Lily Evans... Et qu'elle continuait à repousser ses avances insistantes depuis maintenant quatre ans. Leur rencontre s'était faite d'une fâcheuse manière. James avait aperçu la belle rousse pour la première fois dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, en grande conversation avec l'un de ses amis. Après avoir exposé sans aucune discrétion à Sirius qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait de très jolies fesses, une marque rouge dessinant à merveille les contours de la main de Lily était venu ornée sa joue douloureuse. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une gifle et un regard de ses yeux verts fulminant de colère pour qu'il ne tombe éperduement amoureux de la rousse volcanique. Et depuis, malgré la haine toute particulière que Lily portait à James, il ne désespérait jamais de conquérir son cœur. Kat s'amusait énormément à voir James tenter toutes choses farfelues (et parfois même romantiques, il fallait bien l'admettre), et riait encore plus devant les crises de colère de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, Lily appréciait James un peu plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre au-delà de l'immaturité et de l'arrogance qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle savait aussi que James était quelqu'un de bien, sous ce masque de guignole. Elle espérait donc et attendait patiemment le jour où Lily avouerait ses sentiments. _

_« James, ne commence pas », soupira Lily._

_Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire et lui planta rapidement un baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée, mais le visage soudain cramoisi. _

_« Bonjour à vous tous messieurs ! » Lança Katherine gaiement._

_Elle nota que Remus restait silencieux devant son salut, absorbé dans ses pensées, ce qui eut pour effet de saccager sa bonne humeur. Son tempérament de lionne la rattrapa aussitôt. _

_« Je te dérange peut être Lupin ? » L'attaqua t-elle avec hargne. « Ou peut être ne t'a t-on pas enseigner la politesse chez toi ? »_

_Autour d'elle, les autres se raidirent. Même si la plupart du temps, Kat se contentait d'ignorer Remus, ce qui leur évitait de prendre partie, ils ne pouvaient en revanche pas laisser le jeune homme se débrouiller seul lorsqu'elle sortait les griffes. _

_« Katherine... » Lui dit Lily d'un ton de reproche._

_Son amie ne lui prêta aucune attention, continuant à toiser Remus d'un œil mauvais. Elle soupira devant tant d'acharnement. Ils n'avaient jamais compris d'où venait l'empathie dont Katherine pouvait faire preuve à son égard. La jeune fille était extravertie et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, certes, mais elle n'était pas un tyran. Or, elle se comportait comme tel avec Remus. Pourtant, hormis ce dysfonctionnement relationnel, tous les membres du petit groupe se portaient une profonde affection. Les Maraudeurs et Lily enduraient ainsi péniblement les tensions qui opposaient leurs meilleurs amis car elles les obligeaient à moins se fréquenter. Cette situation était d'autant plus gênante que Remus n'osait pas dire grand chose pour se défendre, n'aimant guère les conflits. Il se contentait de supporter les sarcasmes de Kat en silence, sous l'œil vigilant des autres Maraudeurs qui craignaient parfois que la part animal qui sommeillait en lui ne prenne le dessus et qu'il ne s'emporte. Et c'est ce qui arriva ce jour là. Tout sang froid perdu, le loup-garou posa brutalement ces couverts dans son assiette et se leva d'un bond. Ses traits avaient perdu toute leur douceur, déformés par la colère. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » Explosa t-il avec force. « Ça fait quatre ans que tu me poursuis avec ta méchanceté gratuite avec pour simple excuse que j'ai troué accidentellement ton chemisier favori ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, j'ai compris, et c'est réciproque au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Mais est-ce que ça serait trop te demander de me laisser TRANQUILLE ? »_

_Sous les regards ébahis de ses amis, il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers le visage de Katherine par dessus la table. La jeune fille se figea, effrayée, mais soutint son regard avec fierté. _

_« Tu veux la guerre, Spence ? » La défia t-il d'un ton railleur. « Tu vas l'avoir ». _

_Sur ces mots, il renversa volontairement son jus de citrouille sur la chemise de Kat qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le loup quitta alors la grande salle devenue silencieuse d'une démarche féline, tremblant de fureur. Des murmures stupéfaits et approbateurs s'élevaient sur son passage. Le mystérieux et discret Rémus Lupin avait été vu en proie à un violent accès de colère contre la célèbre tigresse Katherine Spence. La jeune Gryffondor fixait son haut dégoulinant, bouche bée, tandis que les Mauraudeurs se lançaient des sourires satisfaits. Le vent commençait enfin à tourner. _

_« Sur ce coup là, Kit-Kat », lui dit Sirius un brin de moqueur, « tu l'as bien mérité. »_

_Elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer l'amusement de Black. Elle saisit sa serviette d'un geste rageur, et tenta de limiter les dégâts. Elle fulminait. _

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Ce jour signa le commencement du conflit légendaire qui opposait Katherine Spence et Remus Lupin, dans lequel à peu près tous les coups étaient permis.

Kat se montrait très directe et ne prenait aucun gant dans les pièges qu'elle pouvait lui tendre. Lors de leur cinquième année, avec la complicité de James et de Sirius (Qui prenaient un malin plaisir à les regarder s'affronter), Remus s'était ainsi retrouvé en caleçon dans le bureau d'une Minerva McGonaghal particulièrement furieuse pour lui expliquer la raison de son errance dans les couloirs du château dans une tenue si légère. Le jeune homme avait écopé d'un trimestre entier de détention, ce dont même James et Sirius ne pouvait se vanter. Il y avait aussi ce jour où elle l'avait délibérément poussée dans le lac gelé du mois de décembre. En clair, aucune pitié.

Remus était plus subtil et rusé, mais les conséquences étaient autant considérables. Oui, allez donc expliquer à Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire revêche, pourquoi le livre que vous êtes la seule à avoir emprunter la semaine précédente était barbouillé de graffitis « Malcolm Trollus, je t'aime », le Serpentard le plus répugnant de votre année. Et allez donc expliquer audit Serpentard, que non, vous n'avez absolument pas envie de sortir avec lui. Mais pire encore, comment faire comprendre au directeur de Poudlard et plus grand sorcier de son siècle que lui avoir ouvertement déclaré qu'il était sexy n'était absolument pas de votre ressort. Foutu sortilège de confusion. HUM.

Bref, les choses pouvaient aller très loin, mais la ligne rouge représentée par le danger n'avait d'un commun accord jamais été franchie.

Elle cria de bonheur en les apercevant, et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui la fit décoller du sol et valser dans les airs.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Katouche ! » S'exclama t-il en la reposant sur ses pieds. L'été a été ennuyeux à mourir sans toi.

« C'est notre dernière année, on ne manquera pas de la rendre inoubliable », lui dit-elle avec malice.

Elle enlaça tour à tour James et Peter et se tourna lentement vers Remus qui la lorgna avec lassitude et amusement à la fois.

« Et bien tu ne m'embrasses pas Lupin ? » Lui demanda t-elle avec sarcasme. « Je ne t'ai pas manqué ces vacances ? »

« Il m'a semblé au contraire que ton absence les ont ensoleillées », contre-attaqua t-il avec un sourire de loup.

Sans plus s'épancher, il tourna les talons et hissa sa valise dans le train. Katherine soupira. Elle avait oublié combien il était agaçant, cet imbécile.

« Où est Lily ? » S'enquit James en se tordant le cou pour tenter de repérer une longue chevelure de feu. « Je me demande bien comment elle va réagir lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle... »

« Elle est déjà à bord, elle nous a réservé un compartiment », sourit Kat devant la perceptible excitation du jeune homme. « Dépêchons nous si nous ne voulons pas sauter dans le train en marche comme l'année dernière... »

Ils rirent à ce souvenir un peu fou et se ruèrent vers le Poudlard express. Une fois embarqués, ils circulèrent dans la locomotive à la recherche de Lily. Ils croisèrent Severus Rogue sur leur chemin, et fidèles à eux mêmes, James et Sirius ne manquèrent pas de le provoquer et de le bousculer. Katherine braqua sur eux un regard sévère.

« Cessez donc de l'importuner ce pauvre gosse ! Il ne vous a rien fait à ce que je sache ? »

« C'est drôle que tu nous dises ça, quand on sait que ton aversion pour Remus sort du néant », rétorqua James.

Kat grogna mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre sur ses relations avec Remus Lupin. Il était haïssable, elle le haïssait. Un point et c'était tout. Ils finirent enfin par trouver Lily, papotant joyeusement avec le loup-garou. Lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie, la rousse flamboyante se leva précipitamment et se rua sur Kat. Cette dernière émit un petit rire de bonheur en lui rendant son étreinte. Sa Lily lui avait manquée. Après que James eut décrété qu'il resterait sur le seuil du compartiment tant que sa dulcinée ne lui aurait pas fait un câlin et qu'elle eut cédé à son caprice, ils prirent enfin place confortablement pour le long voyage. Ils commencèrent alors à narrer leur vacance bruyamment et tous en même temps dans l'effervescence de leur retrouvaille. James et Sirius avaient passé l'été ensemble, de coutume, et étaient partis en Italie qui regorgeait selon eux de filles affriolantes (Enfin, surtout selon Sirius, James n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa jolie sorcière rousse). Sirius était issu de la noble famille des Black aux convictions pour le moins étroites, et ne supportant plus les mœurs de ses proches, avait fui la maison familial l'an dernier. Après son départ, sa mère, la terrible Walburga Black, l'avait renié en tant que fils, et il était devenu hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui. Les Potter l'avaient donc chaleureusement accueilli chez eux, et le considérait ni plus ni moins comme leur second fils. Sirius avait l'air heureux, et même si Kat savait que les démons de son enfance ne le quitteraient jamais, elle en éprouva un véritable soulagement. Lily avait quant à elle visité l'Amérique du Sud avec ses parents et sa sœur, tandis que Peter avait passé l'été à bouquiner dans le grand manoir de ses parents à Londres ou à errer dans les grandes rues de la capitale anglaise. Katherine était également rester chez elle, à Manchester, mais l'été s'était révélé divertissant. Elle avait dévalisé les boutiques, bronzé dans son jardin sous son grand chapeau de soleil, terrassé ses adversaires au billard du bar Saint-Patrick, et s'était déchaînée presque presque tous les soirs sur la piste de l'Overnight, la boîte branchée du quartier où elle habitait. Des vacances très moldus en somme, mais elle avait fait de nombreuses rencontres et surtout, elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait sans personne pour réprimander sa conduite. Son irresponsable de mère avait vagabondé loin de la maison pendant deux mois avec son petit ami de fraîche date, et elle n'avait pas de père. Tout du moins, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait à nouveau répété lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question pour la 557ème fois. Cette absence de figure paternelle tourmentait Kat depuis sa petite enfance. S'il avait été présent ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, elle ne s'en rappelait pas, et elle ne connaissait de lui que le nom dont elle avait hérité. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, l'adolescente avait mal lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Un sentiment d'abandon la rongeait de l'intérieur, et c'était bien là l'intérêt d'avoir fui la solitude comme la peste pendant tout l'été. Pour oublier. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les nuages qui obscurcissaient son esprit, et se détendit un peu sur son siège. Elle était entourée de ses meilleurs amis et elle retournait à Poudlard, son endroit préféré sur cette Terre, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Et toi Lunard, où est-ce que tu as flâné pendant deux mois ? » Interrogea James.

Kat émergea de son tourbillon de pensées et observa son meilleur ennemi avec curiosité. Il avait encore pris plusieurs centimètres durant l'été, et ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés de larges cernes. Le loup garou passa une main lassée dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre, et adressa un sourire en coin à James. Malgré qu'elle le haïsse avec fougue, Katherine se surprenait souvent à contempler le Maraudeur. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était outrageusement séduisant ce crétin. Affirmer le contraire aurait été hypocrite, et ça ne faisait pas parti de la liste de ses nombreux défauts. « Une raison de plus de le détester » Songea t-elle avec ironie. Remus allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand ils furent interrompus par Rose Hurtwell, une élève de Serdaigle de sixième année.

« Salut vous », dit-elle en les gratifiant d'un large sourire. « Remus, Lily et James, nous sommes attendus pour une réunion à l'avant du train... »

Ah oui, les fameux devoirs préfectoraux. Katherine ricana imperceptiblement en voyant la Serdaigle examiner Lupin avec insistance pendant que celui-ci se levait lestement. « Entre casse-pieds, ils s'entendraient sûrement prodigieusement bien » Pensa t-elle. Le cours de ses invectives silencieuses fut stoppé par Lily qui était entrain de s'étrangler sur son siège.

_« Pardon ? » _James n'a rien à faire dans le wagon des préfets, c'est ridicule...

Le jeune fanfaron lui adressa un sourire charmeur, apparemment ravi de l'effet de surprise créé.

« Non, ne me dis pas que le nouveau préfet en chef de Gryffondor... »

« Et si, ma douce, c'est bien moi l'heureux élu. Nous allons enfin pouvoir apprendre à mieux nous connaître, et plus si affinités... »

Après avoir déversé une flopée de jurons, Lily sortit du compartiment comme une tempête en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « Dumbledore... Complètement cinglé... Potter préfet-en-chef, et moi, je suis ministre de la magie... ».

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur », lui cria James d'un ton joyeux.

Puis il sortit à son tour en compagnie de Remus et de Rose pour aller prendre connaissance des instructions concernant leurs nouvelles fonctions. Laissés seuls, Sirius se tourna vers Katherine avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et bien, cette année promet d'être intéressante. »

Il claqua la porte de leur compartiment, et ils passèrent les six longues heures de trajet restantes à rire, à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi, à s'empiffrer de friandises provenant du chariot.

Il avait raison.

Cette année serait tout sauf ordinaire.


	2. Chapitre II : Surprise

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de « Tais toi mon coeur » ! Je ne pensais pas poster aussi rapidement, j'ai été bien inspirée. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Un grand merci à Passion Fugace, ma première « revieweuse » et « suiveuse » !:P**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Surprise...**

Le matin de leur première journée de cours, Katherine se réveilla à l'aube. Baillant, elle s'étira comme un chat et tira les rideaux rouge et or de son lit à baldaquin. Lily et Sonic, l'autre Gryffondor avec qui elles partageaient leur chambre, dormaient à poings fermés. Elle se dégagea de ses draps et gagna la salle de bain sur la pointe des pied. Elle regarda son reflet et grimaça devant ses cheveux en nid de corneilles. Après avoir vainement tenté de les dompter, elle finit par les nouer en une longue tresse, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle sourit au miroir, satisfaite. Kat était jolie, très jolie même. Ses yeux chocolats étaient tirés en amande, et sa crinière bouclée habituellement détachée tombait jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Une taille de guêpe et de longues jambes marquaient sa silhouette élancée qu'elle mouvait avec grâce. Elle se savait attirante et jouait parfois de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle avait appris à ses dépends qu'avoir une plastique parfaite pouvait être un sacré inconvénient. A une époque où elle était encore jeune et candide, elle était sortie avec quelques garçons et s'était retrouvée avec le cœur en miettes parce qu'on l'avait prise pour une potiche. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait plaire pour ce qu'elle était toute entière, et pas seulement en superficie. Ses déceptions amoureuses lui avaient forgées une carapace, et c'était elle qui menait dorénavant la gente masculine à la baguette. Personne n'aurait son cœur si facilement, foi de Katherine Spence.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, quasiment déserte à cette heure matinale. Tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses céréales dans son bol de lait, elle sentit une ombre se glisser dans son dos et frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Orion ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix neutre qui masquait son anxiété.

Kat avait la particularité d'avoir les sens très affûtés, ce qui pouvait se révéler très déstabilisant pour son entourage. Attentive, elle arrivait à faire une analyse fine des situations qui l'entouraient en une fraction de seconde. Qui est ami avec qui ? Qui se déteste ? Qui l'admire ou au contraire, ne la supporte pas ? Les élèves qui pensaient qu'elle ne les remarquait pas se trompait du tout au tout. Depuis sa petite enfance, elle passait son temps à observer les gens. En les épiant ainsi sans en avoir l'air, Kat en apprenait aussi beaucoup sur ce que pouvait ressentir ses camarades. Elle décelait la colère dans leur trait, le mal-être dissimulé, l'épanouissement, parfois même le mensonge. Elle voyait l'amour dans les yeux de Franck Londubat, un Gryffondor de son année, lorsqu'il regardait sa meilleure amie Alice, sans que personne ne semble se rendre compte de l'évidence y compris l'intéressée ; Elle voyait l'éclat furtif de douleur dans les yeux de James lorsque Lily le refoulait encore une fois ; Elle voyait les fantômes qui hantaient Sirius lorsqu'il pensait à son passé. Et à cet instant, ses sens étaient submergés par la suffisance et la perfidie de Orion Goyle, un Serpentard de septième année qu'elle n'avait pas en très haute estime. Un du genre à martyriser et à se servir des plus faibles que lui. Un sang pur qui considérait les moldus comme des insectes répugnants à écraser.

- Ben alors Kat, lui dit-il avec un sourire carnassier en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Elle lui retourna un sourire hypocrite, et lui renvoya la balle d'un ton sec :

- J'aurai trop peur d'attraper des furoncles ne serait-ce qu'en effleurant ta joue. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien dégager, je n'aime pas gaspiller ma salive de bon matin, surtout pour des gens que je n'aime pas. Et que ce soit bien clair entre nous, _je _ne t'aime pas.

La bombe était larguée. Goyle la fixa, tout sourire effacé de son visage, ne laissant place qu'à la stupéfaction. Puis, la colère. Il lui saisit le poignet violemment, et approcha son visage du sien. Kat tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Ce gros balourd devait peser 40 kilos de muscles de plus qu'elle.

- C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques semaines... Lui susurra t-il menaçant.

- Ah oui, répliqua t-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique, lorsque tu as voulu me violer sur le comptoir de l'Overnight après m'avoir droguée en douce ? Tu es abject !

Le Serpentard resserra un peu plus sa prise et des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Il y a un problème ici ? Intervint une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Goyle relâcha immédiatement la jeune fille, qui frotta son poignet douloureux et se tourna vers son sauveur, prête à lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. Elle se figea. Remus Lupin se tenait devant elle, l'œil noir. Mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, continuant de toiser Orion d'une manière qui aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Le serpentard déglutit mais se ressaisit prestement, bombant le torse.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Lupin.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les autres Maraudeurs choisirent de faire leur apparition. Sirius fronça les sourcils en observant la scène, étonné. Puis, en voyant Kat se masser le poignet et son meilleur ami sur le point d'attaquer sauvagement un Serpentard qui s'interposait entre eux, il comprit. Avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de ciller, il avait saisit le Serpentard par le col de sa robe et lui avait violemment plaquer la tête contre la table, renversant le service dans un vacarme assourdissant. Kat poussa un petit cri de stupeur, pendant que James, Peter et Remus tentèrent de faire reculer Sirius.

- Tu touches encore une fois ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, martela Sirius avec force, et je te jure que je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde. Ça vaut aussi pour tes imbéciles de copains.

- Tu oserais lever la main sur moi mon frère ?

Sirius se pétrifia et les autres autour de lui se décomposèrent. Il releva doucement la tête pour voir son cadet, Regulus Black, lui adresser un sourire goguenard. Furieux, il accentua davantage la pression sur le cou d'Orion qui émit un gémissement, ignorant ses amis qui luttaient toujours pour le dégager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La voix sévère de Minerva McGonagall claqua comme un fouet. Sirius jura, et relâcha le Serpentard qui toussa et crachota en sentant l'air regagner ses poumons. Ils restèrent tous silencieux à la question.

- Alors ? J'exige des explications, et si vous ne voulez pas tous être collés pour le restant de vos études chaque semaine avec moi, ou pire, être expulsés de Poudlard avant d'avoir pu dire ASPIC, vous feriez bien de parler sur le champs.

Ils hésitèrent, puis Sirius pointa Orion du doigt en déclarant abruptement :

- Il a agressé Kat !

- Oh je vois, répondit McGonagall avec ironie, et vous répondez bien entendu à la violence par la violence Mr Black ?

Il se renfrogna sans rien dire, et McGonagall se tourna ensuite vers Katherine.

- Est-ce bien vrai Miss Spence ?

- Oui, admit Kat. Mais je suis en faute moi aussi, puisque je l'ai délibérément provoqué. Ce que pour être franche, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde.

Ses amis la dévisagèrent, un peu abasourdis par son audace mais admiratifs. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'on ne défiait pas de la sorte, c'était la directrice des Gryffondors. Remus considéra Katherine avec insistance en se demandant d'où elle pouvait tenir tant de hardiesse. Décidément, même si il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, elle ne cessait de le surprendre. McGonagall resta également interloquée quelques secondes, et le loup-garou crut voir une lueur de fierté briller dans son œil. Il sourit intérieurement. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, il savait que la directrice revêche accordait beaucoup d'affection aux élèves de sa maison.

- Bien, souffla-elle avec lassitude. Miss Spence, Mr Black et Mr Goyle, je vous attends à 20h samedi soir dans mon bureau. Et j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et 100 points à Gryffondor.

Les Gryffondors ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, offusqués. McGonagall leva la main d'un geste impatient et ils la refermèrent aussitôt.

- Pas d'objection ! Deux élèves en fautes dans ma maison, les conséquences sont doubles ! Maintenant, dépêchez vous de prendre votre petit déjeuner avant de venir me rejoindre pour que je vous donne vos emplois du temps.

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en déclamant à haute et intelligible voix au milieu d'une foule de première année intimidée :

- Des heures de retenue avant même d'avoir commencé les cours, on aura tout vu !

Ils s'installèrent en silence à la table des Gryffondors, pendant que Goyle regagnait celle des Sepentards en leur jetant des regards meurtriers, promesse de vengeance. Kat pinça les lèvres, inquiète, avant de remarquer la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna, et vit que Sirius n'avait pas bougé et fixait son frère avec un profond dégoût. Elle frémit lorsque Regulus s'approcha de lui avec toujours ce stupide sourire placardé sur son visage pâle.

- Sirius... l'avertit Lupin.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, occupé à maudire son frère en silence.

- Tu vois, ça a toujours été ton problème grand frère, déclara Regulus. Tu es irréfléchi, impulsif. Déjà, quand tu avais huit ans, tu osais te dresser contre Mère sans songer à la punition qui s'ensuivrait. Et te voilà neuf ans plus tard, en fugue du domicile familial et flattant l'encolure des plus faibles. Tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs. Tu es un traître à ton sang et une honte pour notre famille. Par nos ancêtres, tu payeras le prix de ton insolence comme lorsque nous étions enfants.

Sirius avait blêmi pendant sa tirade, mais il se reprit très vite, et éclata d'un rire gras au nez de Regulus. Il s'avança vers lui, ne laissant entre eux qu'un écart de cinq centimètres. Ce fut au tour de son cadet de tressaillir.

- C'est vous qui êtes misérables, _frangin_. L'orgueil vous a lobotomisé le cerveau, et elle vous emportera dans la tombe. Je vous hais TOUS. Partir était la meilleure décision qu'il m'ait été donnée de prendre et je ne le regretterai jamais même si cela me coûte la vie. Maintenant, ôte toi de mon chemin, j'ai des choses plus intéressante à faire que jaboter avec les cas désespérés.

Regulus posa une main sur sa baguette magique, mais des regards réprobateurs provenant de la table des professeur le dissuadèrent de lancer une offensive. Il tourna les talons sans demander son reste, mais Sirius savait que tôt ou tard il viendrait le chercher. Il s'assit à côté de Kat, ruminant de sombres pensées, et se mit à manger sans piper mots. La jeune fille, qui avait retenu son souffle pendant toute l'altercation, respirait toujours à grande peine. Elle souffrait pour son meilleur ami. Tout comme les autres, qui paraissaient gênés et inquiets. Tremblante, elle posa doucement une main sur son bras. Sirius leva la tête vers elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de tendresse. Elle lui sourit timidement pour lui témoigner son soutien et sa loyauté. Il se contenta d'appliquer une légère pression sur ses doigts pour la remercier. La relation très fusionnelle qu'il partageait se passait souvent de mots lorsqu'il voulait communiquer. Sirius sourit aux autres Maraudeurs pour leur signifier que tout allait bien et la tension retomba un peu. Hors de question de laisser des imbéciles gâcher une des dernières journées d'été et de tranquillité.

- Je ne voudrai pas remuer le couteau dans le plaie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait cet arriéré de Goyle, Kat ? Demanda Peter avec curiosité.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressé. Katherine haussa les épaules. Décidée à ne pas raviver les hostilités, elle choisit d'atténuer la vérité. Elle se racla la gorge avant de proférer un mensonge.

- Et bien, j'étais dans un club dansant moldu cet été et il était là lui aussi. J'avais un peu trop bu, et sous le coup de l'euphorie je l'ai... Embrassé.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Sirius recracha son jus de citrouille, James faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de bacon et les couverts de Remus dérapèrent dans son assiette. Kat rigola devant une telle scène, mais son amusement s'estompa aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit que les Maraudeurs la lorgnait avec désapprobation.

- Tu as QUOI ? Rugit Sirius.

- Par Merlin, tu es tombée sur la tête ? Renchérit James.

- Hé, doucement les garçons, dit Kat, irritée. Je vous ai dit que j'étais sous l'influence de l'alcool, je m'en suis mordue les doigts pendant des jours après que la sobriété m'ait rafraîchie les idées. De toute façon, vous auriez réagi de la même manière s'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor sympathique.

Sirius grogna mais se tut devant la véracité de ses paroles. James et lui se montraient surprotecteurs envers Katherine, tant que ça en devenait asphyxiant. Ils agressaient tous les mâles qui l'approchaient dans un rayon de deux mètres, et si elle commençait par malheur à fréquenter quelqu'un, ils ne ratait pas une occasion de le traumatiser. Sa dernière conquête avait pris ses jambes à son cou au bout d'un mois à cause de ses gardes du corps au tact de trolls. Il s'en était suivi une dispute houleuse, pendant laquelle Katherine leur avait tiré les oreilles. Non pas qu'elle tenait réellement à ce garçon, mais s'ils continuaient comme ça, elle allait faire fuir toute la population masculine de Poudlard ! Elle appréciait néanmoins qu'on veille ainsi sur elle sans qu'il y ait la moindre ambiguïté. Elle les considérait comme sa famille, et c'était réciproque. Elle les couva affectueusement du regard, et le petit déjeuner s'acheva dans le joie et la bonne humeur.

Après cette sortie de lit pour le moins... Mouvementé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de McGonagall pour prendre connaissance de leurs nouveaux horaires. Kat marchait un peu à l'écart des Maraudeurs avec Lily, qui les avait rejoint peu de temps après l'incident, et lui récapitulait brièvement les événements. Elle lui fit part de ses inquiétudes concernant le litige entre Sirius et Regulus, et lui dévoila également ce qu'il s'était en réalité passé avec Orion. Lily afficha une mine angoissée.

- Par Merlin, Kat, et si il t'avait vraiment...

Sa voix se brisa et elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Katherine eut un sourire attendri.

- Ce n'est pas arrivé. Des amis sont venus à ma rescousse, toute demoiselle en détresse que j'étais, et lui ont flanqué une sacrée raclée. Tu aurais du le voir, il a pris la poudre de cheminett_e (NB : Expression magique équivalente de l'expression moldue « poudre d'escampette »)_ en poussant des cris de fillette, c'était tout bonnement comique.

Lily sourit légèrement mais elle avait toujours le teint pâle.

- Tout de même, tu devrais en parler aux Maraudeurs, au moins à Sirius, qu'il puisse le surveiller. Il ne va pas se calmer Kat, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Kat grimaça mais elle fit taire le mauvais pressentiment qui lui chuchotait que Lily avait raison.

- Non, dit-elle, résolue. Sirius a bien assez de soucis comme ça en ce moment. Et puis, je peux me défendre en cas de nécessité.

Lily tortilla nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux roux, mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Kat lorsqu'elle arborait cet air sérieux.

- Hey Evans, lui lança James en venant se placer à ses côtés, ça te dirait pas qu'on...

- Pas maintenant Potter, le coupa t-elle sèchement.

- Très bien, plus tard alors.

Son sourire s'élargit et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily qui se dégagea en levant les yeux au ciel. Katherine ébouriffa les cheveux d'un James déçu et lui dit tout bas :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira par craquer. Je vais te prêter main forte cette année, et je te garantis qu'elle sera bientôt tienne.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et le moral du jeune homme remonta en flèche... Pour redescendre dans ses chaussettes tout aussi vite lorsque McGonagall leur confia leur emploi du temps. Ils étaient surchargés. Apparemment, les ASPIC allaient leur demander encore plus d'investissement que les BUSES. Katherine avala sa salive de travers, mais elle était déterminée. Elle n'était pas aussi brillante que James et Sirius, qui en faisant les idiots en cours et le minimum syndical dans leur devoir récoltaient les meilleures notes de l'école (Elles les auraient bien frappé pour ça), ou que Lily et Remus, qui étaient d'une logique imparable. Cependant, elle avait une moyenne admirable grâce au travail acharné qu'elle fournissait, et Lily la tirait vers le haut, si bien qu'elle avait décroché huit BUSES sur neuf dont un optimal en sortilèges. Ses professeurs la congratulaient pour cela et elle en était fière.

Ils débutaient les cours par Sortilège qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles, et Kat s'y rendit en compagnie de ses amis avec joie. C'était sa matière préféré, celle où elle excellait, et de loin, devant tous les autres élèves. Et pour cause, Katherine possédait des pouvoirs étonnement développés pour une sorcière aussi jeune. Les sorts jaillissaient sans effort de sa baguette, et étaient d'une puissance insoupçonnée. Elle avait aussi découvert, à la surprise générale, qu'elle pouvait faire toute sorte de choses SANS sa baguette. Elle déplaçait les objets par la pensée en se concentrant intensément, et sa magie se manifestait lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une émotion intense. Elle savait que tous les sorciers exposés à des sentiments exacerbés, notamment les plus jeunes, pouvaient voir leur magie affluer involontairement et sans grande précision. Elle était dans un cas similaire, sauf qu'elle avait un certain degré de contrôle sur sa magie. Ses émotions l'aidaient simplement à la libérer, elles étaient sa force. Par exemple, un jour où un Serpentard avait daigné insulter Lily de la plus horrible façon qu'il soit, sa colère était si vive qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité qu'elle le brûle. A sa grande stupéfaction, la robe du sorcier avait pris feu et il avait du se jeter dans le lac pour éteindre les flammes. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de l'incident, de peur d'effrayer (Elle-même l'était), mais des mésaventures semblables s'étaient reproduites. Ses professeurs lui avaient expliquée que rare étaient les sorciers qui savait retranscrire leurs émotions en magie intentionnellement, et lui avaient conseiller d'être prudente et de garder la maîtrise de son don. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile avec un tempérament aussi explosif que le sien. Hum.

Aujourd'hui'hui, les sortilèges informulés étaient à l'honneur. Kat fit un sourire de chat devant la facilité de la tâche. Un véritable jeu d'enfant. Du moins, pour elle, puisque ses camarades avaient souvent beaucoup de mal à les maîtriser. Elle fit travailler Lily très dur, sachant sa meilleure amie mal à l'aise avec l'exercice. Au moment où elle reculait pour reprendre sa position de défense, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser et se retrouva une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec Remus Lupin. Elle s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été surprise par son geste du matin quand il était venu s'interposer entre elle et Goyle, mais son orgueil avait noyé les remerciements qu'elle avait prévu de lui adresser. Katherine l'observa et remarqua que ses yeux ambrés paraissaient plus clairs aujourd'hui, et que sa chemise blanche lui allait à merveille, soulignant la musculature de son torse. « Il est vraiment beau » Pensa t-elle. Puis, elle revint sur Terre, en s'apercevant qu'elle reluquait son meilleur ennemi sans aucune réserve depuis plusieurs secondes, et que celui-ci arborait un sourire à demi perplexe et à demi amusé. Elle voulut se frapper mentalement. Pour l'amour du ciel Katherine Spence, on ne mate pas les crétins dans son genre ! Se sentant piquer un fard, elle fit ce qu'elle savait de mieux faire pour cacher son embarras : Elle le rabroua.

- Par Merlin, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds, Lupin !

Le sourire de Remus se fana. Cette fille était un véritable illogisme de la nature.

- Tu es dans mon carré d'entraînement, je te signale, riposta t-il.

Kat s'apprêtait en l'envoyer paître, quand James avec qui il faisait équipe lui indiqua qu'il avait raison. Katherine baissa les yeux au sol et s'aperçut qu'elle avait effectivement franchi la limite magique qui séparait leur espace de pratique. Elle pesta et s'éloigna en ronchonnant.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Lily.

- Oui, marmonna t-elle avec humeur. Allez, on a encore du boulot.

Lily haussa les épaules, et lança un sortilège de désarmement silencieux. Machinalement, Kat incanta un bouclier magique surpuissant qui retourna le sort contre sa meilleure amie et la fit voltiger au travers de la salle de classe jusque dans les coussins que Mr Flitwick avait disposé par mesure de sécurité. Horrifiée par son action, elle se précipita vers Lily talonnée par James.

- Lily, oh non, je suis tellement, tellement, désolée, s'écria t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie, étendue de tout son long, fixait le plafond, les joues rouges et les yeux embués. James échangea un regard inquiet avec Katherine.

- C'était quoi l'enchantement qu'elle t'a lancé ?

Un simple sortilège de désarmement ! S'exclama Kat, gagnée par la panique.

Contre toute attente, Lily fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Des larmes de rire coulaient le long de ses tempes, et elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Oh par Merlin, Kat, est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ça ? Réussit-elle à articuler en hoquetant.

Kat l'observa, incrédule. Puis elle saisit que Lily avait simplement trouvé l'expérience amusante et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre mal. Devant l'expression mythique de James, elle éclata elle aussi de rire, bientôt suivi par le jeune homme, et ils se plièrent tous les trois en deux sans être capables de s'arrêter sous l'œil courroucé des Poufsouffles. Le professeur vint s'assurer que Lily allait bien, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la crise. Dix minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à se maîtriser, en évitant toutefois soigneusement de se regarder. Le professeur les congédia après la sonnerie, non sans avoir sermonner Kat sur le contrôle qu'elle devait absolument acquérir sur ses pouvoirs. Elle lui promit, insouciante, de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, puis ils prirent le chemin du cours de métamorphose, toujours hilares.

- Ah je t'aime ma Kit-Kat ! S'extasia Sirius une fois qu'ils lui eurent narrer l'anecdote.

- Oui, enfin, il n'empêche qu'elle aurait pu blesser ma Lily, dit James avec sérieux.

- Je vais bien James, soupira l'intéressée en roulant des yeux.

- Tu devais être soumise à un sentiment particulièrement fort, remarqua Sirius.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin qui papotait avec une fille de Poufsouffle dont elle ignorait le nom, et sentit à nouveau la colère la chauffer à blanc.

- Oui... Bougonna t-elle.

Elle détourna promptement la conversation.

- D'ailleurs Lil', je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le préciser, mais tu as vraiment fait d'énormes progrès durant cette séance. Pour les sortilèges informulés, je crois que c'est dans la poche !

Sa meilleure amie lui décocha un sourire lumineux.

- J'aimerai quand même qu'on continue à s'entraîner en dehors des cours, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je sens que j'ai encore quelques difficultés. Et puis, tu es pleine de surprise...

Ils repartirent dans un irrépressible fou rire, que McGonagall étouffa d'un regard lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, Kat au côté de James et Sirius, et Remus, Lily et Peter juste derrière eux.

- N'empêche que mon ego en a pris un coup Patmol, déclara James en se tournant vers Sirius.

Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur, dubitatif.

- Tu as décroché la première retenue avant le début des cours et en plus, sans moi, ton frère de cœur et acolyte dans les pires idioties ! S'indigna James.

Kat se mordit les lèvres en sentant le rire la gagner, et vit que Lily se contenait à grande peine elle aussi.

- Ah, Cornedrue, on ne peut...

Silence vous deux ! Aboya sèchement McGonagall.

Ils se turent instantanément. La directrice de Gryffondor était la seule enseignante qui pouvait prétendre les discipliner un peu, à l'exception de Dumbledore qui les impressionnait.

- Bien, entama t-elle lorsque le calme fut revenu. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année est la plus importante de vos études à Poudlard. Elle s'achèvera par le passage de vos ASPIC, qui sont le passport aux formations pour entrer dans le monde magique professionnel. J'espère que vous avez tous clairement envisager la voie que vous voulez suivre, et les solutions de recours si il s'avérait qu'elle ne vous est pas accessible.

Kat se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'idées quant à son futur. La profession de médicomage la séduisait, mais elle lui semblait étrangement inatteignable. A chaque fois qu'elle songeait à son avenir, il y avait uniquement un trou béant qui se dessinait, et la peur lui tordait le ventre. Elle avait confié ses craintes à Lily, qui voyait en cela une simple peur de grandir. Katherine s'était donc décidé sans grande conviction pour médicomage.

- Pour vos ASPIC de métamorphose, poursuivit l'enseignante en l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées, je vous demanderai de construire par paire un dossier sur le sujet de votre choix que vous devrez me remettre à la fin du semestre et présenter à un jury oralement par la suite. L'épreuve pratique n'aura lieu qu'à la fin du second semestre. Il s'agira d'être originale dans le thème traité et de connaître parfaitement le contenu de votre exposé.

Elle scruta ses élèves à la mine soucieuse derrière ses lunettes rondes et déclara :

- J'ai décidé que ce serait moi qui vous répartirait en équipe de deux.

Un brouhaha mécontent accueillit cette annonce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira McGonagall, exaspérée, vous ne serez pas mélanger entre les maisons, je ne voudrai pas être responsable de la découverte du cadavre d'un Serpentard si j'avais eu le malheur de le mettre avec un Gryffondor.

La classe éclata d'un même rire, et les lèvres de McGonagall elle-même esquissèrent un sourire avant qu'elle ne leur fasse signe de se taire. Elle déroula un parchemin et commença à énumérer les duos :

- Sonic Addams et Sirius Black.

La camarade de chambre de Lily et Katherine se tourna vers Sirius et leva le pouce tandis qu'il lui adressait un clin d'œil.

- Lily Evans et Frank Londubat.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, mais Kat sentit James s'affaisser sur son siège à côté d'elle.

Katherine Spence et...

Elle retint son souffle et serra les dents.

- Remus Lupin.

...

- QUOI ?


End file.
